Rolento
'Rolento F. Schugerg '(ロレント), more commonly referred by his first name, is a video game character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. Like Sodom before him, he first appeared as a boss character in the first Final Fight, but later evolved into a playable fighter in Street Fighter Alpha 2. Rolento wears a very militant outfit with weapon belts (where he keeps his grenades) going over his shoulders and a red beret on his head. He has a red scarf under his worn yellow outfit and fights with a green staff. This is a change from how he originally appeared in Final Fight, in which he wore an olive green uniform, and wielded a brown staff. Story Final Fight Series Rolento made his first appearance as fourth stage's boss in the original Final Fight. According to his original backstory, Rolento is a former member of the special forces unit, the Red Berets, explaining his military appearance and skills. He was put in charge of the gang's secret armory-producing plants in Metro City's industrial area and has great influence. He fights using a baton and his special techniques include a wall kick and his throw. When he's low on energy, he relies on throwing grenades instead. When defeated, instead of fading away like most enemies in the game, he blows himself up with his own grenades. After being defeated by Guy, he gained a scar on his face caused by a shuriken thrown by Guy. The Industrial Area stage, and by extension Rolento, was excluded in the SNES version of Final Fight (and its revised rerelease, Final Fight Guy) due to space constraint. Because of this, the developers of the SNES sequel, Final Fight 2, saw fit to include him in the following game to compesate his previous omission. In Final Fight 2, he is the boss of the fifth stage, Italy. His general appearance and fighting style remained unchaged from the previous game and he is the only returning enemy characer besides the Andore from the original game. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Rolento was the third Final Fight character made playable in the Street Fighter Alpha series. He first appears in Street Fighter Alpha 2, following the first game's inclusion of Guy and Sodom, although he previously made a cameo appearance in Sodom's ending in the original game. He fights using many of the same techniques he uses in Final Fight. In the game's storyline, he is no longer content with being a lackey for Mad Gear gang,but sought to create his own utopian nation. He fights Sodom as a hidden sub-boss (declining his offer to rejoin Mad Gear) and his final opponent is Guy. In the end, he makes his move and attempts to start his new nation in Metro City, driving a tank through the business district. Mayor Mike Haggar is called to stop him.[1] Street Fighter Alpha 3 In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Rolento, remembering Cody as a powerful fighter from the past, searched for him to try to recruit him into his army. When he eventually found Cody in a prison uniform and handcuffs, Rolento became disheartened about His Defeat at the hands of Guy when He was a member of the Mad Gear Gang. He wanted the hero from back in the day, not a loner convict, even though Cody had refused to join anyway. He also sees Sodom and defeated him once more, who then claims the military man had indeed lost sight of what Mad Gear stood for. Eventually, he stumbles upon M. Bison's Psycho Drive after stealing weapons from Shadaloo for his army. He learns the Psycho Drive brainwashes people, and decides against using it. He can't have a utopia if people can't make their own decisions. Sodom, who had tracked Rolento down despite their earlier arguments, hears him proclaim this and realizes that Rolento did not lose sight of Mad Gear's ideals after all. They make up and decide to work together to use those values to make a great utopian nation. Later appearances After Alpha 3, Rolento then made an appearance in the American-developed Final Fight spinoff Final Fight Revenge. His playing style is similar to one he has in the Alpha and even his storyline is the same (the game takes place between the events of Alpha 2 and Alpha 3). Although not playable within the EX series, it is said that he is the cause of D.Dark's psychotic breakdown. Rolento's most recent playable appearance was in the crossover game Capcom vs. SNK 2. Yoshinori Ono, producer for Street Fighter IV, has admitted that he liked Rolento's playing style, but he couldn't get into the final game because they needed the Final Fight license from Capcom USA. Oddly, when Super Street Fighter IV came about, two Final Fight characters joined the roster, neither of which were Rolento. Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Criminals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bosses Category:Military Villains Category:Fighter Category:Capcom Villains